300th Annual Hunger Games: Power of Love (SYOT Closed)
by Alexandria160
Summary: When only sibling pairs are aloud in the Games, what will happen? Will killers become protecters? Will families turn on each other? Let the games begin.
1. The Quell

**Sorry, guys, about the incredibly short chapter. It's just kind of a Prologue to get the story moving. Please submit! I need districts 9, 11, and 12.**

* * *

><p><span>Announcement of Quarter Quell<span>

A man in a bright blue suit and slicked back white-blonde hair jumps in front of the camera. "Hello everyone! I am Remus Falcon, your Hunger Games interviewer and announcer! It's that time of year again! In just 3 weeks, 24 kids will be sent into an arena to fight to the death, and only one will come out. But first…" He grins, hopping up to sit on the counter behind him, and rips open an envelope, as excited as a five-year-old on Christmas. He slides a piece of paper out and flings the envelope aside. "The Quarter Quell. 'This year, for the 12th Quarter Quell, to show that love is a powerful force that even the Capitol cannot control, only sibling pairs may be entered into the Hunger Games." He shudders, then quickly bounces up, regaining his trademark grin. "Welcome, folks… To the 300th annual Hunger Games!" Music plays in the background as an unseen crowd claps, cheers, and whistles. Remus takes a bow, then hurries off stage.


	2. Sponsor System

**Alright! Time for the sponsor system! Just a reminder, we're still looking for districts 9, 11, and 12. Thank you to everyone that has submitted!**

* * *

><p><span>How To Get Sponsor Points<span>

Well, there's really no way to 'get' sponsor points. You just kind of use up the ones I start you off with. The writer, yours truly, gets 500 points, anyone whose tribute is in the games gets 300, if you submitted a tribute that _did_ _not_ get in, you have 200, and any normal, regular old person gets 100.

* * *

><p><span>Items<span>

_Food Items_

Bread (80)

Butter (35)

Meat (100)

Cheese (50)

Fruit Basket (90)

Bag of Nuts (90)

Broth (85)

Crackers (50)

Water (120)

_Weapons_

Axe (135)

Club (100)

Blowgun (145)

Mace (140)

Short Sword (140)

Long Sword (180)

Spear (175)

Trident (180)

Whip (150)

Bow and Arrows (200)

Daggers/ Knives (175)

Ninja Stars (150)

Poison (120)

_Armor_

Chest plate (220)

Helmet (200)

Shield (230)

Boots (200)

Full Body Armor (300)

_Medicine_

Disinfectant (130)

Burn Cream (150)

Syringe (140)

Painkiller (175)

_Other- Arena Specific_

Grappling Hook (200)

Night Vision Goggles (300)

Sleeping Bag (200)


	3. The District's Opinions

The President strides onto the stage, stopping in front of the camera. "As you all know, for this year's annual Hunger Games, only sibling pairs are aloud to compete. I have brought in the mayors of each district to ask their opinions." The camera swings around to reveal the twelve esteemed men and women, sitting quietly in stools at a long counter. The President takes his seat at the end and turns to Amber Vick, mayor of District 1. "Amber, what are your thoughts?" "Well, I'm betting the games will be extremely dramatic this year, with lots of sacrifice." "I agree." Casper Payne of District 2 chimes in. "The careers will have it easy, with all of the outer district kids protecting each other." This comment earns a lot of glares from the other end of the table, and the President quickly moves on to District 3. "Tesla, your opinion?" District 3's mayor frowns. "In a way, I almost agree with Casper. Most of the careers have been trained so hard to kill that they've almost lost sight of what's really important. I believe they will stop at nothing to win." The table ripples with nods. Marcus Brooke speaks up. "I think it really depends on the arena. My tributes will feel most comfortable in an ocean landscape, while Harriet's will go for a forest." The mayor of District 7 tips her head in understanding. Max Stroame of District 5 cleared his throat. "I think that some of the outer district kids might have a chance this year. Career or no career, family is family." "I don't think the quell really affects all that much. It depends solely on the kids and their personalities." Mercedes Benz (yep, I really did) stated his opinion. Harriet sighed. "I'm going to have to agree with Mercedes and Marcus. The arena and tributes shape the game." Calico Telp, Rye Wheaton (I'm running out of ideas, Ok?), Mazie Summer, Barley Smith, and Ashley Embers stated their opinions, the anthem played, and the recording ended.


	4. Tribute & Mentor List

**I am so thankful to all of you who submitted and stayed with me through that whole, long, tedious process. I am sorry to say that the story will still be slightly prolonged, do to one late submission, but with luck we will soon be able to get this show on the road. So, without further ado, the list:**

* * *

><p><span>Mentors<span>

**District 1**

Shimmer Fox

Copernicus Casanova

**District 2**

Helena Solus

Lupus Wolff

**District 3**

Tesla Wyatt

**District 4**

Sade Kukka (got creative, this is Finnish for Rain Flower)

Marshall Perigree

**District 5**

Luxa Stave

Pylon Lark

**District 6**

Ford Mason

Harvey Loring

**District 7**

Aiken Charles

**District 8**

Lacy Harding

Calico Dervish

**District 9**

Haley Ryan

**District 10**

Nico Hayes

**District 11**

Tanya O'Brian

**District 12**

Ashley Lane

Baylor Kirk

Tributes

**District 1**

Ciel & Aloesia Veux- _SeungriPanda98_

**District 2**

Ariana & Evan Welsh- _karmakat49_

**District 3**

Andy & Anastasia Greenburg- _Penguinlover0813_

**District 4**

Caspian & Brook Conway- _david12341_

**District 5**

Array & Gia Thompson- _david12341_

**District 6**

Cassi & Kylan Pertin- _Kkfanatic22_

**District 7**

Corina & Calder Knightly- _butterflygirly99_

**District 8**

Griffin & Larkin Evans- _karmakat49_

**District 9**

Juniper & Simon Bayles- _Anonymous_

**District 10**

Giselle & Aden Orinna- _butterflygirly99_

**District 11**

Edmund & Beth Upshur- _Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived_

**District 12**

Allie & Jackson Day- _Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived_


	5. D12 Reapings

**Sorry for the wait, I had an issue with my D1 Tributes, so I decide to start with 12 and work my way back. Let me warn you, this chapter is lo-o-ong, so good luck having the patience to read it all in one sitting. Anyway, hope the wait was worth it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Allie Day, 14, District 12<strong>

"Pretty, pretty please?" I couldn't help but smile and laugh at the sight of Hope giving me and Anna her best attempt at puppy dog eyes. I looked over to see Anna with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. It seemed as if she had decided to use this moment as a teaching opportunity. She stuck her tongue out to the side, as if in deep concentration. "Lower lip out a little more, and… Aim your eyes a bit further up." She commanded. Hope made the necessary adjustments, and Anna strode in a slow circle around her, pretending to make notes in her sketchbook. When she got back around to me, she made a little '_tsk, tsk'_ sound between her teeth, and I burst out laughing again. "Alright Hope, you can come." Anna whirled around and stared at me with disbelief. "What?" I said, rolling my eyes and walking down the hall. "Selena's busy today, so otherwise we'd be on our own." Anna sighed and hurried after me, Hope following the both of us like an obedient puppy. Anna gasped when she saw where we were headed. "Selena isn't actually busy, is she? You just didn't want her to come!" "Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Nothing you need to be concerned about." I plucked a bobby pin out of my hair, tucking the loose strands behind my ear, and held it out to her. When she stood stubbornly still and didn't take it, I rolled my eyes and offered it to Hope, who hurriedly began fumbling with the lock. Within minutes, we were inside the Harrisons' house and hurrying up the stairs to Miranda's room. I pulled a handful of common coal rocks out of my bag and began stuffing them at the end of her bed. Hope grabbed some too, and eventually Anna gave in and started helping us. I heard footsteps on the stairs and tried to look innocent, but it was too late. Elizabeth's eyes widened as she observed the scene in front of her. She turned to leave, probably about to tell someone about our prank, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the room. "Don't you dare," I muttered in her ear through clenched teeth, "Or I'll tell Colleen about you-know-what." She pulled away, looking hurt, and dashed back down the hall. Hope was staring at me, shocked, but Anna didn't look surprised at all, only mad. I sighed. "Alright, let's go."

**Jackson Day, 17, District 12**

"Morning, Jack!" My father's strong hand clapped against my back, and in my half-awake state, I barely managed to stay on my feet. I merely grunted in reply, a better response than he ended up with most mornings, and grabbed a plate of eggs and sausage. By the time everyone else came downstairs, I was fully awake and had regained the ability to speak. I made no effort at a greeting as Allie passed, but I affectionately ruffled Colleen's hair and gave her a friendly hello. Twenty minutes later, our whole family was clean and dressed. My mother came up behind me as I checked myself one last time in the mirror and straightened my collar, leaning over to kiss me on the forehead. "Good Luck."

It wasn't until just before the reapings that I finally figured out why our parents had disapproved so much of my relationship with Miranda. I had meant to meet up with Derrick and walk to the reapings with him, but my parents insisted that we go with the Harrisons. Just as we neared the square, our parents pulled the five of us aside. The adults all glanced at each other, before my mom gave an approving nod and my dad started talking. "Alright, so way back when, Jillian and I fell in love, got married, and had Jackson." We all nodded, confused about why they were telling us their happily ever after love story now, right before the reapings. Then, my mom started talking, and things got complicated. "A few years later, I met Paul at work." She gestured to Mr. Harrison. "He already had one young daughter, and another on the way. Before we knew what we were getting into, things got serious, and suddenly I found myself pregnant with Colleen and Allie." The girls had all gasped, or squealed, or whimpered by that point, but I was still processing what had been said. As soon as I figured out what they were telling us, my gaze went straight to Miranda. She nodded, confirming my suspicions. My girlfriend and I were half-siblings.

The reaping bowls were more full than I would have thought, seeing as only people with siblings of the opposite sex were included. Our Escort, dressed fully in a bright cherry red, supposedly to "Contrast the dramatic dark hues of the district", practically skipped to the bowl, finally settling on a slip near the side. She pranced back to her microphone before calling in her sickly sweet voice "Allesandra Day." I watched as my sister cocked her head, smiled, and strutted up to the stage, her sky blue sundress swishing around her knees, but when all eyes turned to me, I honestly had no idea why. "Jackson Day?" The escort called in a clipped, clearly irritated voice. When someone from behind gave me a nudge, I registered her call and walked slowly to the stage, completely dazed. I was incredibly tempted to inform the Escort that we couldn't be reaped, seeing as we were only half-siblings, but our parents had warned us not to tell anyone. Allie raised her hand to shake, and I slowly and reluctantly gave her mine. I knew she was doing all the shaking, but I wasn't quite ready to fully function, not sure if I ever would be again.

**Allie Day, 14, District 12**

The room was dim and stuffy, not very well suited to last words and tender good-byes. Yet that was exactly why it was there. My first visitors were Anna, Hope, and Elizabeth. I hugged them each in turn. We exchanged few words, but the ones we did say were meaningless. Eventually I stood up as tall as I could be, and simply stated, "I will win this, girls, and don't you let anyone tell you otherwise." I might have gone a little further than that with my promises, as I remember looks of straight horror on each of their faces. Near the end, Anna firmly grasped my arm and turned it so that we could all see the bracelet I wore. It was braided with three different shades of blue string, and tied with a white bead. Anna, Elizabeth, Hope, and Selena all had the same one. "Never, ever take this bracelet off." She said, her voice firm, but cracking. "It is not to leave your wrist until the day you die, alright?" Now she was speaking through tears. "We're not going to lose you, Allie. Not now." Then she hugged me. And to my complete surprise, I started crying and hugged her back. I was going to win this thing. For Anna.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, so I've got some apologies to make. Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived, I know I made that last part with Allie a little tender, but I just couldn't bring myself to make her the complete manipulative Queen Bee you wrote her to be. I fell in love with her from day 1, and I felt like that was the kind of good-bye the Allie in my head would end up having. So leave in the comments who you liked, who you didn't, and anything else you might want to tell me! (Yes, I know I'm publishing this on a Tuesday night when I said I would put one out every weekend. I just couldn't wait to get this to you guys, so now it will be one per week at the very least, hopefully more.)**


End file.
